Thali's story
by I'm Luki
Summary: This story is about Kovu's first girlfriend. Thali's life is led though 'Dispair and Hope' As she grows.I've changed the ratings back again, cause' there's nothing that's REALLY unsuitible. NEWSFLASH: when I said that there's only a few more chapters left
1. Born

Thali

It was a cool summer's day, a lioness lay in the shade of a tree, her mushroom fur gleaming in the daylight. In her forearms lay a cub, the cub looked like its mother in everyway, accept for the brown spot in the middle its forehead.

"Is a boy or a girl?" asked a gruff voice. The lioness looked behind her

"Craymaa it's a girl" the lioness said proudly.

"Come and see her" Craymaa looked a bit unsure.

"Oh come on, you silly Billy, she won't bite… Well at least not yet she won't" Craymaa laughed softly. He walked over and sat.

"Ah. Rena, she's beautiful… I see she got my smudge" Craymaa pointed to his daughter's spot. Rena giggled softly.

"What should we call her?" Asked Rena

"I was thinking Haji-But that's a boys name… So what about Celia?"

"I like Thali. After the great princess of the plentiful land. (The Outlands really but it was called something else before then) Who saved our pride from the trick of the Pridelands" Rena said triumphantly.

"Yeah. Ok. Thali it is" Craymaa smiled. Thali opened her eyes for the first time, her parents watched with joy, Thali's brown eyes sparked with mystery.

Months passed, and Thali grew into a strong young cub.

"EXCILE!" Simba roared. Nuka picked up Vitani, Rena picked up Thali and Zira picked up her son Kovu, motioning for the other lionesses and Craymaa to follow.

"Mammy where are we going?" Asked Thali, Rena ignored her.

"Nukie? Why is Simba angie?" Vitani looked up at Nuka,

"SSHH, It'll be ok. Simba just is sending us away… For a while" Nuka reassured her, his voice was muffled. They arrived at the once known plentiful land, the land had now crumbled, and there was little vegetation, and hardly any water. Zira put Kovu down and looked over her new land

"This shall now be known as the Outlands" Zira proclaimed. Nuka put Vitani next to Kovu and stood by his mother.

"Who are you!" Growled a tall dark lion, a lioness quickly joined him, in the lionesses mouth was a male cub, he had a small black tuff on his head and had dark brown fur.

"We have been banished from the Pridelands. My name is Zira. And you are?" Zira got closer to them unafraid.

"From the Cave Pride, we went to live by ourselves to start a family" He replied gruffly

"We will now live here also. That suite you?" Zira asked

"As long as you stay away from us, or… You'll have me to answer to" The three stormed off.

Zira found a cave where they could all sleep in, they were exhausted. Thali was sat by her parents playing with her mother's tail.

"I'm going to find some food" Craymaa said

"Craymaa don't, the other lions could be around, and besides lionesses are supposed to hunt- Not lions" Rena pleaded.

"Rena I know you think that it's dangerous, but I also know that you and Thali are hungry" Thali looked up from her pouncing at the mention of her name.

"Bye I'll be back with some food-not a cut throat" Craymaa dashed away.

"Baba Daddy!" Thali called after her father. Rena smiled; she picked Thali up and put her by Vitani and Kovu. She nuzzled her daughter,

"Now Thali you play here with Vitani and Kovu. Ok? Bye-bye" Rena walked over to her friends.

"Hewoe Kovo. Hewoe Vitani" Thali greeted.

"Hi" Vitani and Kovu said at the same time, Vitani growled cubbishly at Kovu and bit his ear.

"WWAA!" Kovu started to cry, Vitani sat not knowing that she had hurt him. Thali got up and walked over to Kovu and put her paw on his shoulder, this seemed to calm him down.

"It's ok" Thali said, Kovu smiled and walked away.

It was the next day and Craymaa had not returned, Rena had persuaded Zira to let out a search party.

"Craymaa! Craymaa! Craymaa where are you!" Rena shouted

"Daddy we don't want to play hide and speak anymore!" (She's only a cub) Thali yelled

"Rena I've found him! Follow me!" Zira dashed off with Rena and Thali close behind. Craymaa was laid flat of the floor, blood seemed to have stained his fur. Rena ran to his side.

"Craymaa?" There was no answer. "Craymaa!" She was becoming desperate now.

"Daddy? Daddy… It's not sleepy time now get up" Thali tugged at her father's ear. Rena began to sob.

"Rena… Is that you?" Craymaa asked weakly

"Yes… I'm here Craymaa" Rena replied anxiously

"Rena I'm not going to make it…"

"Yes you are!" Rena sobbed harder "Don't speak like that, of course you're going to make it" Zira came over

"Craymaa, who did this to you?" She asked urgently

"The… The Black Paw…"

_**Zira's flashback…**_

"_**Mommy! Daddy!" Zira cried desperately. Black Paw swiped at her.**_

"_**Leave her alone!" Her father struck him, Black Paw pinned him and suffocated him. Her daddy was dead.**_

"**_Zulio!" Her mother ran to her father's side. The Black Paw halted her._**

"_**Goodbye Clarence!" He struck her.**_

"_**AAHH!" Her mother screamed. She was dead. The Black Paw left unharmed…**_

_**End of flashback.**_

Craymaa drew a deep breath and died. Rena hugged her husband's dead body.

"NO! NO!" Rena cried into Craymaa's mane.

"Daddy?" Thali tried to get to her father, Nuka stopped her.

"Your daddy's gone…" Nuka tried to break it her gently. Thali hugged his leg, she cried until it hurt like mad. Kovu had been trying to comfort her, this was something he wasn't good at.

"Shh… Thali its ok…" Kovu gave up. Zira placed her paw on Rena's shoulder

"Let's go home" she sighed, Zira walked back with the rest of the pride.

Thali was now a strong cub ready to look for the world's surprises.

Thali was being bathed by her mother and Zira was bathing Vitani in the shade

"Heya Thali!" Kovu ran over to her. Kovu had become Thali's best friend, Thali liked him even more than a friend.

"Hi" Thali greeted as he came closer

"Thali come on I just found this really cool place" Zira stopped bathing Vitani and let her go

"So where is this 'Really cool place'?" Zira asked. Kovu hesitated,

"Oh… Just by the river" Kovu smiled innocently

"The river! What's so great about the river!" Kovu turned to her sharply

"I'll show you when we get there!" He whispered, Thali didn't get it, Kovu turned to Vitani for help, Vitani winked at Thali

"OH" Now she got it.

"Err… Mom can I go with them?" Thali asked

"Hmm… Well… Ok. As long as you're back by sunset" Rena smiled

"Zira what do'ya say?" Rena asked

"Well ok. Don't go near the Pridelands!" She called after them

"We won't!" They shouted back.

"So where are we really going?" Thali asked as they passed the other lionesses

"The Elephant Graveyard" He whispered

"WAW!" Thali was thrilled

"SSHH!" Kovu and Vitani silenced her "Not until we pass the lionesses!"

"Oh" Thali whispered. The three cubs came to an elephant skull. Thali gasped in horror…

**So what do'ya think? Poor Craymaa, he died.**

**(Thali comes up to me) "So you killed my Daddy!"**

"**No"**

"**Then who did?"**

"**Weren't you listening to your father's last words!"**

"**Yes… Of course I was…" (She walks away)**

**Next chap coming soon! **


	2. The Elephant Graveyard

**I know I'm pathetic for saying this, but no-one has reviewed this story, Please review it, then I'll know if I need any help… Any-who on with the story…**

"Cool" Vitani gasped

"I wonder if there's anything still alive" Kovu gazed into the distance trying to picture what the creature would look like.

"I don't like it…" Thali trembled with fear. Kovu looked at her in an odd way. She noticed he could sense her fear,

"I mean our parents will angry with us, and-"

"Are trying to say you want your mommy?" Kovu interrupted.

"No!" Thali shouted

"Are you scared and want Tani to hold your paw?" Kovu teased

"NO!" Thali shouted even louder

"Will you shut up? You're gonna get us hurt by something!" Vitani whispered sharply

"Yeah Thali" Kovu sneered

"You too! Termite!" Vitani kicked his front paw

"OW!" Kovu yelped

"SHH!" Thali and Vitani hushed him. They walked forward to a clearing, bones were every where. Thali whimpered.

"You scared?" Kovu mocked, they heard a rock move

"What was that!" Kovu trembled

"Who's there!" asked a gruff voice

"RUN!" Kovu shouted. The three cubs dashed away.

"Hey get back here!" the voice called after them. The cubs were out of the graveyard and hiding behind a termite mound. They sighed with relive.

"I think we lost him" Kovu whispered

"Yeah" Thali sighed. Suddenly a black lion was in front of them, he had fifteen scars at least.

"I always did love cubs" he sneered evilly, Kovu and Vitani stood in front of Thali protecting her.

"Who are you?" Vitani asked

"ME? You've never seen nor heard of ME!" the cubs shook their heads

"I am The Black Paw!" Black Paw said. Thali gasped.

'_He killed my Daddy? I must find Mom before it's too late!_' Thali dashed away

"Where are you going, cub!" Black Paw growled

"None of your bee's wax!" Vitani leapt on him

"Get off!" Black Paw shouted

"Kovu run!" she shouted. Kovu hesitated to leave her

"Just go I'll be ok!" she pulled The Black Paw's ear. Kovu ran.

**What's gonna happen next? Well you'll have to wait and see.**

**Thali: Is it safe here?**

"**Yeah. I'm the story writer why would I put myself at risk?"**

**Thali: Oh good I've been running a long time.**

**(She hides behind me)**

**See ya soon!**


	3. Saved by an unknown lion

Thali found a hole it looked big enough for her to cram into it. She drew in a deep breath.

"AH!" Vitani screamed in the distance. Kovu appeared

"Oh Kovu thank goodness!" Thali threw her front paws around his neck

"I'm not alone anymore" she said happily releasing him

"Yeah-Have you seen Tani?" he asked

"No, I haven't" she replied

"I'm really worried about her" as soon as Kovu finished speaking Vitani came into view. But The Black Paw was following

"Vitani look out behind you!" Kovu shouted. Vitani shortly joined them, shivering with horror.

"Tani where is-" Kovu trailed off, Black Paw had them cornered. Thali hugged Kovu's neck in desperation for her mother.

"Good Bye, children!" He lifted his paw for the kill. When suddenly a big orange lion jumped in front of the cubs, just in time.

"Not today pal!" the lion growled as he struck Black Paw's neck, breaking it and killing him instantly. The lion snorted at The Black Paw's dead body.

"Whoa!" Kovu gaped in amazement, the lion smiled at Kovu

"Hello Kovu" the lion said

"How do you know my name?" Kovu asked as he struggled out of Thali grip. The lion's grin grew even wider.

"Just tell your mother Kavu slaughtered The Black Paw, and he will always be around, if she wants to see me again. Bye Kovu, Vitani, Thali" Kavu ran off, leaving the cubs astounded.

**Who is that lion? You'll have to wait till the late chapters to find out who he is.**

**Kovu: I wanna know now!**

"**You can't know! You have to wait like everyone else"**

**Kovu: Fine…**

**Thali: oh come on Kovu! I have to wait as well**

**Vitani: Yeah. If we have to wait you have to wait too! TERMITE!**

"**Ok I think we should leave it here before it gets ugly… Bye!" **


	4. Kavu

The cubs where now walking home. Thali looked at Vitani and tried to smile, Vitani was limping, she had been scratched on her pelt quite violently. She looked away. The sun was nearly down and Zira was waiting at the mouth of the cave,

"Where have you been!" she snapped, Kovu fell backwards in surprise. Vitani smiled weakly,

"Mother, we met The Black Paw" Zira gasped in horror

"But it's ok!" Thali butted in

"That's right this lion saved us" Kovu sat up, he looked at the two cubs for back-up

"He told us to tell you that, 'Kavu has slaughtered The Black Paw, and if Zira wants to see him again, he will be around' well at least that's what I thought he said" Vitani shooed Thali away whilst speaking.

"Why does he think I'll give him another chance? Ha. Never" Zira snarled

"Mother he knew our names! Who is he?" Kovu asked, Zira growled,

"He was with me at one point, but he left me because of Scar. And he's… He's your father…" Zira stormed into the cave, Vitani gapped at the news, but Kovu looked into the distance.

"He's still out there…" Kovu walked inside with his sister.

**Sorry that chapter is so short. Thank you Simba's other daughter for reviewing my stories! I'll continue with this story. Now you know how this lion is, Kovu's dad! Sorry if someone else has used the name Kavu, I have not copied the name! Ok see you in a bit!**


	5. I don't know

**Thank you Bounding Jackalope, Zira's sister and Simba's Other daughter for reviewing my story!**

**On with the show!**

The cold air of the morning swept across the Outlands, winter was getting closer and the days shorter.

Nuka stood outside the cave, his half mane blowing in the wind. Over the passed few days Nuka had had his eyes on a lioness called Lotte, she was the same age as him.

"Dazing at Lotte Nuka?" Nuka spun round to see Vitani giggling.

"Shut up! Was it me or did she just look at me?" Nuka asked not able to wait. Vitani chuckled deviously

"Um… Nuka I can find out what she says about you" Vitani offered

"You would?" Nuka asked, Vitani nodded, unfortunately Nuka could not see the evil glowing in her eyes. He picked Vitani up and squeezed her like a doll, and then he covered her cheek in licks

"Get off Nuka! Get off or I won't go!" he dropped her immediately. Vitani shot off like a rocket, the ground beneath her paws burning her. Lotte looked at her slyly.

"Hey Tani! What do you want?" Lotte asked chirpily.

"Nuka wants to know what you think of him" Vitani told the truth

"That never goes away… Tell him, if I was the last lioness on the earth, and he was the last lion, I would move to live under water before I was his mate!" Vitani nodded and ran back to Nuka

"Well?" Nuka prompted. Vitani told him what Lotte had said.

"She's just teasing!" Nuka laughed and walked off.

**Meanwhile…**

Kovu and Thali were playing hide and seek.

"Found you!" Thali shouted "Now it's your turn to count!" Thali ran to find a hiding place. Kovu ran to the log leading to the Pridelands just to check if she was there.

"Whoa!" A cub fell onto Kovu. Thali gasped, it was the Princess Kiara! She had to tell Zira. Leaving her friend was difficult, but she had to. Thali ran to the pond where they all drank, it was also Zira's favourite spot. Zira was asleep in the shade

"Miss! Miss!" Thali shook Zira

"What is it child?" Zira finally woke

"The Princess! The Princess Kiara has attacked Kovu!" the two ran off…

**Hopefully this fits with the Lion King 2. Well keep reading!**


	6. Comming home

"I'm Kiara" Kiara scooted closer to Kovu, freighting him.

"Thali stay here!" Zira whispered sternly, and with that Zira ran off.

"What if she needs me?" Thali didn't listen to Zira's order, and followed. Thali ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She suddenly came to a halt. Zira snarled at the princess.

"Tag you're it!" Kiara giggled

"Tag you're it! You're it!" with slight less laughter

**Bla-Bla we know what happens**

"Bye" Kiara whispered

"Bye" Kovu whispered.

"Hi" Thali chirped, Zira growled

"This is the last time we'll be in the Pridelands. Ain't it beautiful?" Thali breathed in deeply, Zira put Kovu down

"What do you mean 'the last time'! This is where Kovu will rule!" Zira snapped.

They were walking to Vitani and Nuka.

"Go find you're mom" Zira said to Thali

"Ok miss!" Thali turned to scan the Outlands for her mom

"This is the only home we're going to have" Thali mumbled…

**How do ya like that? Nearing the time of teens! Sorry about having two short chapters. Keep reading!**


	7. Prisioner

**Thanks reviewers! **

**Teens come in the next chapter I'm afraid.**

Thali entered the cave in search for her mother

"Mom" Thali called out, only to be grabbed by a lioness, Thali looked up to see her mom.

"Mom I-" Thali started

"Shh!" Rena snapped "We have a prisoner" Rena pointed to the entrance. A young teenage lion walked in escorted by two lionesses. Thali gasped. He had a long black mane starting to grow and had emerald green eyes, flaming with hatred and despair. Thali would never forget the hatred in those eyes; they could pierce anyone's heart just by his stare. Everyone growled as they stopped walking.

"Ah, Steal just the lion I need" Zira sneered

"You murdered my parents" Steal growled, his voice dangerous.

"Indeed. Your father, a strong one indeed, he took a long time to kill. Your mother was a weakling! Now what were their names? Hmm…" Zira pondered

"My father was, Saimea. And my brave mother, Mayka" Steal said.

"Brave? Her? Haha!" Zira cackled

"It's more than I can say for you! You… You £$&£!" Steal roared lunging at Zira. The other lionesses came to the rescue, forcing him to the ground.

"Kovu!" Zira called him over

"Scar him…" Zira pushed Kovu next to Steal's tried body; Kovu struck him twice, one over his right cheek, and the other across his left eye… Steal suddenly gathered the strength of ten lions, he jumped up and ran. Thali was frozen to the spot. Zira picked Kovu up and put him in his bed.

"I now see the path to our Glorious return… To power" Zira smiled

"But I don't want-" Kovu began

"HUSH! Hush my little one… You must be exhausted…" Thali looked oddly at Zira

**Zira: Sleep my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong! You will be a king!**

"Goodnight" Kovu whispered

"Goodnight my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensifies" Zira whispered

**Zira: I've been exiled! Prosecuted! Left alone with no defence! When I think what that brute did, I get a little tense**

**Zira extended her claws and Thali gulped**

**Let's skip to…**

**Zira: That my Lullaby!**

Zira cackled. Thali hid behind Kovu's bed. She prayed that Kovu would wake and find out what he was being raised for, but he did not stir. She sobbed. Now knowing that the one she loved was being brought up to kill…

**Teens next!**


	8. Teens

**TEENS!**

The sunlight streamed into the cave, making its blackness seem light. Thali woke to Kovu's yawning figure outside the cave. Thali eagerly bounded over to his side.

"Hi Kovu" she smiled; he smiled back, and then stopped to look at her. They gazed at each other for the next 5 seconds. Kovu then suddenly slapped himself across the face

"What was that for?" Thali gasped

"To wake myself up" she looked at him oddly. He grinned. He looked at the sky

"Oh no! The sun's up! I'm late for training!" he dashed off

"Meet you by the river!" she called after him.

"Yeah, you do that!" he called back. She sighed with desire. Lotte walked out of the cave being greeted by a rouge called Frankie. Nuka then came out and frowned at the couple

"Nuka's lost his girlfriend! Nuka's lost his Girlfriend!" Thali teased, he growled and slumped away. Vitani then walked into the sunlight,

"Hi Thal!" Vitani said, Thali smiled

"Bye Thal!" she said running off for training.

"Bye…" Thali replied.

**Later…**

"Kovu one's there!" Zira shouted at her son. Kovu swatted at a tree, knocking some bark off. Thali watched with horror, she had never seen Kovu at training before.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" Kovu roared as his mother pushed him to the ground.

"Mother claws!" Kovu shouted from beneath her grasp. Zira took her paw off Kovu's neck. Vitani was practising on the tree next to Kovu, Biting and tearing at it

"Go for the neck Vitani! The neck!" Zira ordered. Vitani teared at the tree.

"Stop!" Thali stepped over to Zira, Zira snarled at her in response, chasing her away. Thali looked backwards to see, her love and friend turning into monsters.

**Beware! Kovu and Vitani are getting dangerous! RUN!**


	9. Emotions

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

Thali ran over to her mother's sleeping body,

"Mom! Zira's trying to kill someone! We have to stop her!" Rena stayed still

"Mom stop playing around!" Thali said desperately

"I'm not playing around. Leave Zira and her cubs alone" Rena rolled over on to her back. Thali gaped

"Mother, you're letting your friend try to murder someone!" Thali asked angrily

"No I'm not!" Rena sat up "Zira is training Kovu to kill, and Vitani to fight. She is also training everyone to hate the Pridelanders!" Rena snapped, Rena gasped, she had just done what she was told not to do.

"Tell me mother, am I supposed to kill too?" Thali asked, close to tears

"Yes…" Rena sighed. Thali started to sob.

"I'm a monster too… Why didn't you tell me!" Thali shouted through tears

"Because you weren't supposed to know…" Thali grew angry

"I hate you!" Thali ran off crying.

**Later…**

Thali was waiting by the river for Kovu, he was late.

"Hi Thali! Sorry I'm late" Kovu bounded over to her side

"It's ok" she sighed. Kovu then saw her tear stains

"Are you alright?" he asked

"No!" Thali sobbed, Thali buried her face in Kovu's half mane

"Hey. It's ok" Kovu said

"No it's not" Thali calmed down

"Yes it is…" Kovu nuzzled Thali, she nuzzled back. They pulled away.

"Thali…" Kovu looked into her eyes

"Kovu…" Thali looked into his eyes. He kissed her…

**You might have guessed by now that Thali is Kovu's first girlfriend. So cute.**

**Keep reading!**


	10. A surprise

The hot sun beamed down, whilst Thali and Kovu lay on the ground, Thali in Kovu's forelegs. Kovu yawned.

"I'm late!" Kovu jumped up, Thali woke in alarm

"Late for what?" she asked

"Training" Kovu licked Thali's cheek "See you later my love" with that Kovu dashed away. Thali sighed with pleasure. She got up, she felt rather sick.

"I'll go see Mohah! She'll know what's wrong" Thali began to trot over to the cave.

"Mohah? Are you here?" Thali called into the cave. Mohah's two blue eyes shot open,

"Yes?" she called back

"I feel ill" Thali groaned, Mohah sighed

"Come on then!" Mohah lead Thali to her examining cave

"Lay down Thali" Thali did as she was told "Now tell me, how you feel?" Mohah looked at her with interest.

"Sick in my stomach… Sharp pains, and tiered" she answered. Mohah looked at her with curiosity

"Sharp pains, in your stomach?" Mohah questioned. Thali nodded. Mohah gasped.

"Congratulations!" Mohah smiled

"What?" Thali asked

"It's about time we new life here" Mohah said

"What's wrong with me!" Thali shouted

"You're preagnant"…


	11. Reveleation

"But I'm still a teenager" Thali said in protest

"It can still happen" Mohah said "Who's the father?"

"Kovu, I think" Thali whispered

"Zira won't be happy about this" Mohah frowned

"Don't tell her please! I don't want to die" she pleaded

"She won't hurt you, she'll hurt you're cubs" Mohah looked hurt about what her friend would do.

"I need to tell Kovu" Thali ran off.

"Good luck my child" Mohah whispered. Zira was training Kovu even rougher this time. He was killing a lioness! She was from the Pridelands by her looks. Thali gasped in horror. What if her cubs turned out like that? Before Thali could do anything the lioness was dead

"Let's break for lunch. That was great Kovu" Zira walked away. Thali ran over to him

"Hi Thali" Kovu smiled

"Hi Kov- You've got blood on your chin" Thali pointed out. Kovu ran off motioning for her to follow. They ended up by a small river; Kovu washed his face in the water

"Kovu I've got something to tell you…" Thali started, Thali stared into his green eyes. She sighed

"Kovu I'm carrying your cub or cubs" Thali said

"Sorry Thali I don't think I heard you properly, I thought you said you're carrying my cubs" Kovu laughed softly

"No Kovu you're right. I am carrying your cubs" Kovu gaped at her. Thali didn't know what his reaction would be

"That's great Thali" he nuzzled her with great affection.

"I love you Thali" he locked her Hazel graze with his

"I love you too" Thali licked his cheek.

**I wish I could say that is gonna end happily… Keep reading!**

**Zira finds out next…**


	12. I don't know what to call this chapter!

Thali and Kovu began to make their way back to find Rena, Thali was pondering about what her mother would say…

'_You what Thali? That's wonderful dear!' _ Thali shook her head; of course her mother wouldn't say that, she's pregnant! What about…

'_Thali you stupid, irresponsible girl!' _No not there yet…

'_Thali you stupid, irresponsible girl! Wait 'till Zira hears about this!' _Yep that's it, Thali thought. They finally found Rena by the pond drinking with Zira, Thali walked over to her mother whilst Kovu joined Zira,

"Mom, can I borrow you for a second?" Thali and Rena walked over to a dead tree.

"What have you done this time Thali?" Rena asked knowingly

"Um… Mom I'm err… Pregnant" Thali whispered. Rena gasped

"Who's the father?" Rena asked

"Kovu…" she whispered. Rena looked furious

"Thali you stupid, irresponsible girl! Wait 'till Zira hears this!" Rena shouted

"I told you to leave them alone" Thali started to cry.

"I know mother! I know!" Thali cried on Rena's shoulder

"How long have you been expecting?" Rena's face turned back to its normal posture

"1 day" Thali replied

"Does Zira know?"

"Not unless, you, Kovu, Mohah or me tell her…"

"Then you might stand a chance… Thali you have to leave. Leave now, before-"

"WHAT!" Zira roared at Kovu

"Thali and I are expecting cubs…" Kovu repeated…

**Kovu! He's cute but has his down-falls.**

**Keep Reading & Reviewing!**


	13. Zira is evil

"Thali!" Zira shouted "Come here!" Thali gulped but did what she was told

"So… You're with cubs?" Zira started to circle Thali

"Yes Zira" Thali stuttered

"Well then Thali…" Thali clamped her eyes shut

"I'll go find you some dinner for you" Thali was amazed. Why was Zira not just scaring her on the spot?

"She's up to something…" Rena muttered as Zira walked off. Vitani suddenly came running over,

"Hi Kovu, hi Thal! What are you doing?"

"Vitani you're gonna be an aunt" Kovu grinned andThali smiled,

"Who's the mom?" she asked, Kovu got up and sat by Thali

"Thali…" Vitani trailed off.

**Meanwhile…**

Zira was in the Pridelands boarders, scavenging for meat, when suddenly a young lioness pounced on her

"Got ya!" she said pinning Zira to the ground, Zira looked up to see Princess Kiara staring down at her. Zira snarled and chased Kiara away. Zira then saw an antelope, she got down low to the ground and started stalking it, she pounced and caught a meal for Thali. But the meal was not ready yet; Zira still had to go to the bubbling pit. When she arrived she tossed it into the Bubbling pit, poisoning it

"That'll sort out the cubs, and will teach her not to mate with my son" Zira cackled

**Later that day…**

"There you go Thali. Eat up, I want my Grandchildren to be healthy" Zira smiled crookedly

"Wow Thanks Zira" Thali started to gorge on the meat, Kovu smiled at his mother

"Kovu, Vitani, training please" Zira walked out of the cave

"See you later love" Kovu and Thali nuzzled, Kovu and Vitani ran of to join their mother. Rena watched her daughter eating but fell asleep. Thali continued to eat the meat, not knowing the danger she was putting her cubs in…

**Zira is evil! I don't want to the whole thing of pregnant Thali, so the next chapter will be a few months later. Thank you reviews and readers!**


	14. Expecting

It was raining. Unusual in Africa, but in the Outlands every day was dark. Thali was lying in the cave, her stomach was very swollen now, and she had 4 weeks left until she gave birth. She felt a kick coming from inside her

"Ow! Listen cubs I don't enjoy you being in my belly either so don't kick me" Thali snapped at her side. Thali looked around to try to spot Kovu, but surprise, surprise he was at the back of the cave training. Kovu snarled at the stick he was 'killing'.

"Stop Kovu, stop, it's just not the same" Zira trailed off "Have the day off" Zira walked over to Mohah. Kovu grinned with delight. He'd never had a 'Day off' before. He immediately ran over to Thali

"Hi Kovu" Thali licked his cheek as he laid down "It's the big day soon" Thali smiled. Kovu licked her swollen stomach and smiled with pride.

**4 weeks later…**

It was a bright sunny day and Thali was due any day now. But Zira never let Kovu near Thali until after training. Thali smiled she would soon be a mom. Rena walked up to her daughter

"Thali I think it would be best if you stayed in the birthing cave" Rena motioned to a cave on a hill, Thali got up slowly and trotted happily up the hill,

"Kids…" Rena smiled as her daughter smiled down at her and entered the birthing cave.

**Thanks reviewers and readers! Next chapter Thali will be having a problem…**


	15. Birth

Thali lay down, suddenly feeling tired, quickly she fell asleep. Moments later Thali felt a hard kick waking her instantly

"What now?" Thali thought out loud. Thali then began grunting. Thali then knew what was happening. She was giving birth! Thali tried to roar for help but it was no use. Still panting and grunting Thali use the last of her spare strength

"KOVU HELP!" Thali gasped

**Meanwhile…**

"KOVU HELP!" Thali yelled from the cave

"Huh?" Kovu stopped what he was doing

"Well go on kill it then" Zira urged Kovu to kill the antelope in front of him

"Thali?" Kovu asked himself

"For Pete's sake Kovu, kill the damn thing!" Zira snarled. Kovu started to run to Thali's call

"Where are you going? Get back here!" Zira shouted

"But Thali's in trouble" Kovu continued to run

"Thali?" Kovu entered the cave "Thali are you ok?" Kovu gazed onto his loved one

"Kovu…" Thali then suddenly let out a shriek of pain

"Thali are you alright?" Kovu repeated

"Kovu… It's happening!" Thali panted

"What's happening Thali?" Kovu asked with concern

"I'm conceiving!" Thali shouted at him

"Oh…" Kovu stood there dumbstruck

"Why are you just standing there? Help me" Thali moaned in pain

"I'll get help" Kovu began to run out of the cave

"No Kovu! It's too late for that! One's coming now! I can feel it!" without another word a small honey coloured cub slipped out behind Thali. Kovu knew what to do from there, he started to clean the cub, whilst Thali went straight back into labour. Kovu gazed onto the cub's small body, it was a male, he had golden fur, just like Vitani's and creamy white paws. Thali interrupted Kovu's thoughts

"Kovu there are five more" Thali smiled weakly. Kovu looked at Thali's side, and so there where, five small cubs asleep by Thali's side

"Thali I'm so-" Thali's head was on her paws, and she didn't seem to be breathing

"Thali? Thali wake up!" Kovu shook her roughly. Thali's head shot up

"Thali I'm so proud of you" Kovu licked Thali's muzzle, she smiled warmly

"I have to tell Mother. I'll se you later dear" Kovu padded out of the cave smiling and humming a song to himself.

**Thali has had cubs! Wahoo! But don't get to happy… It'll all change soon….**

**Review please! And keep reading! **


	16. Tear & Moon

Zira sat on her haunches waiting for Kovu outside the cave, growling angrily, Vitani was all so there waiting to see her nieces and nephews. Kovu ran over to Zira,

"Mother! Mother! It's happened! There are 5 beautiful-" Zira lashed out at Kovu, leaving a small scar on his chest (where his mane hadn't grown yet) Kovu yelped out in pain. Vitani gaped at her brother. Thali's head shot up, hearing Kovu's yell she ran outside the cave, to find Kovu, grasping his chest with his paw.

"You ran off when you where supposed to be training!" Zira snarled

"But… Thali and my cubs…" Kovu whispered,

"That's no excuse!" Zira snapped

"But Zira! He's a father now, and frankly I think you've been training them too hard!" Thali said strongly

"It was you who started all of this, wasn't it!" Zira growled at Thali

"No Zira! You're wrong! It was just-" Thali started

"It wasn't you! Then who was it! You fell in love with him didn't you!" Zira began to get closer to Thali

"Yes… I did but-" Thali began backing away

"And you carried his cubs!" Zira continued to get angrier and angrier

"Yes, but-"

"And you just had his cubs!" Zira snarled in her face

"Yes…" Thali hit the side of the cave. She was cornered…

"And it's not your fault? I think not!" Zira roared

"But Zira, surely you can remember what it's like to love someone…" Thali pleaded. And in fact Zira couldn't remember how love felt… She stopped and thought for a moment. Thali held her breath. Kovu stared, and Vitani remained still… Suddenly Zira began to run to the mouth of the cave, Rena then suddenly out of nowhere leapt at Zira

"Oh no you don't!" Rena swiped Zira across the face. Zira roared in pain

"Leave her mom!" Thali shouted

"Rena leave her!" Vitani yelled, they both continued. Thali couldn't stand it any more, Thali leapt in between the two lionesses, receiving a scratch on her pelt from Zira.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Thali shouted. Zira began to walk away slowly

"Leave my daughter alone…" Rena said coldly to Zira. Kovu then walked over them towering over them (He's taller than Rena)

"If you ever touch my mother again" Kovu said coldly to Rena. Thali froze

'_Ever touch my mother… What about me… I got hurt more than she did. I've just given birth…Doesn't he care?' _Thali thought… Kovu walked away.

"Kovu…" Thali looked at him; he turned back to her, giving her nothing but a hurt look. Rena nuzzled her daughter and then all so walked away. Thali turned back to the cave and walked over to her cubs. She nuzzled them. They didn't respond… She nuzzled them again, they lay still… Cold as ice. Thali's eyes welled up with tears; she started to cry she had lost her cubs. One of her tears fell onto one of the cubs; it mewed and opened its eyes in surprise. Thali gasped, she picked up the cub and put it by her side, where it began to suckle. After all of the events the moon finally raised into the sky, Thali looked sadly at her dead cubs. She sighed and laid her head on her forelegs. Suddenly she felt another warm body next to hers; she looked up hopefully for Kovu. But she was wrong no one lay next to her, she then looked down to her cub. There where two! Thali laughed with happiness. She then looked at her cubs and identified that the two alive were a male and a female. The male had her colour fur and two brown marks above his eyebrows in the shape of tears; he had his father's shocking green eyes and her nose.

"You're called Tear" Thali nuzzled Tear. Then she looked at her daughter, she had blinding yellow fur, like Thali's father, Craymaa, and his nose for that matter, she had Vitani's deep blue eyes and a black half moon shape in the middle of her forehead and seemed to be witty.

"You're called Moon" Thali licked them both. She was happy. But for how long?

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	17. Goodbye

Early the next morning, Kovu walked into the cave, looking down upon his cubs. His face became filled with disgust.

"Thali" Kovu said, Thali woke

"Kovu…" she looked at his face "I see you've seen our dead cubs" Thali sighed

"Did any survive?" he asked kindly

"Yes" Thali smiled

"How many?" he sat down

"Two" she grinned, Kovu then got up and started to walk away

"I thought so" he muttered coldly, so quietly that Thali couldn't hear

"See you later love" Thali called after him. Thali then turned to her cubs, she knew now that their lives would not be safe here. She looked outside to see if anyone was around, no one was there.

'_That's strange…' _Thali thought. She then turned back to her cubs. She knew that she could only take one cub at a time, but which one? She quickly decided to take Tear first. She trotted over to him and picked him up by the scruff, and carried him away. Eventually she arrived by the log leading to the Pridelands. She jumped onto the log, nearly falling off. The crocodiles saw Thali, and surrounded the log, waiting for her to fall. Thali panted in shock, Tear just looked around in amazement. Thali jumped. She reached the other side. She put Tear down; she walked up to the side of the river, looking down onto the crocs.

"I did it… I did it!" Thali jumped for joy "Lets find you a hiding place" she picked up Tear and carried him to a bush, she put him down in the bush and licked his small paw

"I'll be back soon, sweetie. Don't go away" Thali smiled, she walked away

"One down, one to go…" Thali jumped onto the log, running as fast as she could to get to Moon. Thali had been running for 15 minutes now, she heard Zira shouting. Thali quickly crept towards the sound. She gasped. Everyone was there. Training!

"Simba and his pride are the enemy! I shall teach you to approach, stalk… And attack… We shall be great my friends. Great! We shall take over Pride Rock. And my son Kovu will take Scar's place as king!" Zira cackled

"No… Kovu… No" Thali whispered scared. She ran to Moon, now certain she could not trust anyone… Not Vitani… Not Mohah… Not Kovu. Or her mother.

"I better get you away quickly" Thali whispered through tears. She grabbed Moon and ran. Running faster than she ever had done before, still crying and heart beating fast. She came to the log once again. Thali jumped onto the log, it was slipper now, but she quickly gained her balance again. She jumped again, and landed on the other side. She walked over to where she had put Tear. Thali looked onto Tear smiling. She then put Moon down next to him.

"I'll be back" she licked her cubs. Then her head shot up. She could smell someone coming towards her. She smelt that it was a male. His scent was familiar. The lion stepped in front of her. It was Simba. Thali gasped

"Who are you Outsider? What are you doing here?" his voice was tense

"Nothing… Sir" Thali stuttered

"Tell the truth!" Simba growled

"I'm… I'm here to warn you…" Thali said

"About what?" he asked

"The Outsiders are planning to attack you soon. So be prepared" Thali said boldly

"Then why are you telling me? You're on their side" Simba scowled

"Because I think war is wrong…" Thali whispered, she bent down to her cubs "Goodbye…" Thali ran off crying, leaving Simba astounded…

**What do you think of that? Poor Thali.**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing!**


	18. Kovu

Thali jumped onto the log and began to walk slowly back to the Outlands. Tears were steaming down her face

"That's the last time I'll see them… Ever… Simba probably slaughtered them after I left… I should go and check-No. Thali pull yourself together. It's in the past" as she said this the log started to shift

"Uh-oh" Thali noticed that the log was snapping at the other end. Thali gasped; quickly she began to run to the Outlands. The log broke. The crocs were close. Was this the end? Thali leaped to the Outlands, claws fully extended. She made it. Thali collapsed to the floor, unconscious… Kovu was close by and saw her fall, he ran to her side.

"Thali?" was all he could say, he looked at her face, noting her tear stains. He picked her up by the scruff and threw her up, quickly catching her weight on his back, yet again he threw her, and she landed on his back fully. He carried her away… (Sound familiar?)

Thali woke to the sight of the murky sky. She lifted her head to find Kovu sitting by a stream; she got up and walked to his side

"Hey Kovu!" Thali smiled, he looked away "Kovu"

"Be silent" Kovu growled, he clamped his eyes shut

"What? Kovu stop joking!" Thali said. She walked closer to him

"I said SILENT!" Kovu's paw hit her face in an instant; Thali was sent flying into the stream. Thali gaped in horror. This wasn't Kovu. She put her paw to her cheek, but when she removed it there was not blood, but pain in her heart.

"Kovu…" Thali looked at him in shock, he finally opened his eyes. Thali gasped in distraught, she could see his emerald eyes were flaming with hated and disappear. Thali remembered the last time she had seen eyes like that as a cub, Steal's.

"No… Oh no Kovu… No" Thali whimpered in fear "Kovu…"

He had joined his mother. Nothing could stop them now…

**Kovu's joined the dark side! AAAHHHH!**

**Please keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**The Battle will take place soon… Laughs evilly **


	19. The Dark side

**I have only one note**

**Troy Wong: Maybe if you read more of the story you'd like it? Anyways thanks for your comment I'll keep it logged some where…**

**But guys out there, could you cut me some slack? I get teased at school for writing about the Lion King, and people think that's all I care about-but it's not! So thanks.**

**On with the story… **

Thali slowly got up. He growled. She ran back to the cave.

But when she arrived, everyone (But Kovu) were lined up outside. Zira appeared

"Thali! Get in line young lioness!" Zira yelled, Thali quickly did as she was told.

"Today we teach a new lioness how to fight… Thali will you join us?" Zira sneered, Thali shivered. She knew that if she joined Zira, she would never be the same again

"Thali… If you learn how to kill we will see if you can be Kovu's Queen" Zira said calmly. Thali's eyes sparked with happiness for a second

"Alright…" as soon as she had finished speaking she regained her senses and gasped. She had just got herself into a lot of trouble.

"Good girl" Zira smiled pleasantly "Now get in line" Zira motioned next to Dotty. Thali walked up to Dotty. She and her had never been close friends; in-fact Dotty had always appeared arrogant towards Thali.

"Hi Thal" Dotty whispered

"Hi" Thali replied.

"Vitani call Kovu over!" Zira ordered.

"Yes Mother" Vitani then roared. Nuka then appeared. He pushed past everyone, ending up in front of Thali. Thali's face screwed up in disgust, seeing Nuka's backside was NOT the most pleasant of things.

"What about me Mother? I'm Scar's son" Zira glared at him "I mean his step son's follower" Nuka sighed and walked slowly back to his place.

**3 weeks later…**

Thali had now learnt how to kill, her pupil's had become smaller, she had changed a lot. Thali lay by Vitani, sunbathing, waiting for orders

"Vitani come here for orders!" Zira shouted, Vitani got up

"Bye" Thali smiled (Her personality hasn't changed) she watched Vitani walk to Zira. 5 minutes passed,

"Thali! Come for orders!" Zira yelled, Thali ran over to Zira, Thali ended up running into Zira's side

"Yes, hello to you too" Zira said dully. Thali looked up pitifully

"Sorry Zira" Thali stepped backwards and sat up straight

"Anyway… You have been chosen to follow Kovu and the 'Princess' around and see Kovu's progress. You will then report it to Vitani, whom will tell me" Thali nodded

"Right! Got ya" she began to walk away.

"Thali! Remember don't be seen" Thali looked at Zira once more and then carried on walking to the Pridelands….

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**All reviewers will be mentioned WHEN I finish the story; there will an extra chapter answering any questions that you have! **


	20. Promises

**Thank you Reviewers! It means so much to me! I feel a lot more confident now!**

The sun was setting in the Pridelands. Thali knew that Kovu was with the pride now. Night fell quickly, Thali arrived just in time to see Simba growl at Kovu, motioning for him to sleep outside. Thali felt disgust rise into her face as she watched Kiara run over to Kovu.

"I need to get close enough to hear them" Thali whispered beneath her breath, she then saw Kiara and Kovu facing each other. Thali ran up a few rocks in time for Kiara to leave

"I look forward to it" Kovu sneered as the 'Princess' left. Kovu walked back to where he was before and lay down. Minutes passed, Thali had been watching Kovu's sleeping body, when finally she heard the lionesses and Simba snoring.

"It took you long enough" Thali whispered, she then walked over to Kovu, waking him

"Hey" she smiled at him, Kovu looked up at her

"Hey" he replied dully

"Kovu you're taking too long with this!" she whispered hotly, Kovu stood up sharply, frowning.

"Hey I'm working here!" Kovu growled, Simba stirred in the cave, Thali quickly shot out of sight, while Kovu laid back down, still frowning. Simba panted in the cave. As if… He was afraid.

'_How can a Great King be scared?'_ she thought. Simba's eyes opened sharply, he continued to breath heavily eventually calming down and sleeping again. Kovu stood up again, facing Thali

"What I mean is Kovu, nothing has happened yet" Thali whispered, she walked towards him again

"I'm teaching Kiara how to hunt in the morning" he looked down at her "Isn't that enough?"

"No. She's not… You know… Getting any closer to you" Thali felt another stroke of disgust rise into her face again

"Well she will do soon" Kovu smiled evilly. Thali looked off Pride Rock and saw a pool of water not far from them

"Let's go and drink" Thali chirped

"But-" before Kovu could finish speaking Thali had brushed her tail under his muzzle seductively

"Alright" Kovu sighed and began to follow Thali down Pride Rock.

**The pool…**

Thali was the first to begin lapping water

"Mmm… Fresh water" Thali smiled happily. She had never had such luxury. Kovu then joined her

"You're right this is nice" Kovu smiled after a few moments, she smiled back at him

"I'm glad that Kiara will soon fall for it" Thali sat down. Kovu stood up tall

"Well it won't be that hard for her" Thali looked at him oddly "After all, I am gorgeous" Kovu smirked deviously. Thali smiled

"I don't think so!" she pounced on him, Kovu grinned

"I'll win her heart in no sweat" Kovu chuckled

"Sure you will, X" Thali's expression changed to be upset. Kovu pushed her off of him and sat up

"So this is what it's about!" Kovu's smile turned into a frown instantly

"Well I hope you don't break her heart before Simba's killed!" Thali stood up as tall as she could.

"Well you weren't that good at being my Girlfriend anyway!" he snarled

"**You **weren't very good at being my Boyfriend either!" she growled

"It was all, **Training, training, **darn** TRAINING**!" she snapped

"Well with you it was all,** me, me, I, I, self, self**!" Kovu's claws became unsheathed.

"Kovu if you ever get this job done, we'll be lovers right?"

"I… I'll think about it" Kovu sighed

"Kovu?" she pleaded "Promise me, that we'll be lovers again" Thali begged

"Alright I promise" Kovu looked away, Thali touched his muzzle with hers

"I'll see you…" Thali looked at the sky, it was near dawn "Later… Bye" Thali crept into the bushes and lay down to sleep. Kovu smiled at her laziness, he began to walk back to Pride Rock…


	21. Fun?

The sun began to rise on the Pridelands, stretching across the plains sending golden light flying. Thali woke to the sun shining in her eyes. She crawled out from her bush and stretched. Suddenly her nostrils inhaled a familiar scent, causing her to growl. She then saw a tall lion heading to the pool of water that she was by. It was Simba!

'_Gosh he's handsome' _Thali thought, now that she was older, she understood the fact the Pridelanders were far better looking than her. She then crouched down ready for Kovu to give the signal; Simba came closer and closer, unaware of the danger. Simba approached the pool and began lapping the water. Kovu came into view, he was crouched ready to pounce, Kovu gave the signal, by twitching his right ear.

"Good morning!" Kiara jumped in front of Kovu, giving him and Thali quite a shock

"I'm ready for my first lesson" Kiara jumped over to Kovu's side "Surprised ya huh?" Kiara smiled, proud of herself. Kovu stared at the pool. Simba was gone. He remained gormless for a few moments.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Kiara began to walk away. Kovu looked at Thali and growled, and followed Kiara. Thali began to trail after them. When she found Kiara and Kovu, he seemed to be… 'TRYING' to teach her how to hunt. Thali got bored after 20 minutes, so she lay down in the grass and slept. Soon to be awoken by Kovu's roar. Her head darted upwards. She saw Kiara heading up a hill, Thali began following

"Timon what are you doing here?" Kiara asked annoyed

"Kiara, thank goodness. But for once we're not followin' ya. This place just happens to be the (Something, something...Sorry I just have no idea of what he says there)" Timon pointed to the ground "Bugs everywhere! But if you don't call for a reservation then sheesh!" Timon flapped his arms about. Thali gazed at Timon wondering if she should pounce on Timon and eat him, or ignore him, she hadn't eaten for three days now, she was starving. Thali then snapped back into attention when she noticed that Kiara and Kovu were running away. Thali stood on top of the hill

"You've gotta' be kidding me" Thali raised and eyebrow, at the disappearing figures. She began to run after them as soon as their figures could no be recognised. She was nearing a cave when she saw… RHINOS!

"What the-" they were getting closer "AHHH!" Thali ran as fast as she could to get out of danger. The Rhinos were at her side

"Goodbye cruel world!" Thali stopped and closed her eyes. The stampede passed, Thali opened one eye

"I'm alive? I'm alive! Woohoo!" Thali laughed, she then remembered she was alone.

"Oh…" Thali sighed. Vitani then appeared

"Did you see that stampede! I nearly got hurt by those things!" Vitani looked to the direction of where the Rhinos went

"Me too… That's something I won't try in a while" Thali smiled

"Ya think that was funny!" Vitani looked shocked

"No! Of course not" Thali stood up tall

"Good anyway I'm taking your role for tonight. SO go hunt or whatever!" Vitani headed off for Kiara and Kovu. Thali nodded.

"Time to find food" Thali set off in the direction of the hunting grounds

**Thanks Reviewers!**

**Keep reading!**

**A so called attack happens next…**

**I'm Luki**


	22. Attacks

**Thankies very muchle!**

* * *

Thali looked out to the hunting grounds to look for movement

"Hmmm…" she looked at her paws, she looked up again

"RRRRR!" Thali growled at herself in frustration "I'm never gonna find anything good here!" she looked down, she then heard the grass move. She raised an eyebrow

"Or maybe I will" she licked her lips. Just at that moment Simba jumped in front of her baring his teeth. Thali gulped

"What are you doing here!" Simba growled

"I'm… err… I'm… just a passing rouge" Thali lied

"But I've seen you before! You said that you were an Outsider!" he growled, his claws became unsheathed

"I've…Um… Gotta run-Bye!" Thali began running as fast as she could.

"Hey come back here!" Simba roared. Thali got away…

**That night…**

Thali had been waiting in the grass for 1 hour now. She was very, very, very bored. Then finally she heard a voice

"In Upendi. In Upendi" Kovu and Kiara laughed, when they had started climbing Pride Rock's 'rocks' she began to follow them. They eventually reached the top, and… NUZZLED EACH OTHER! Thali's eyelids flew open.

"Goodnight" Kiara whispered

"Goodnight" he replied, smiled at Kiara and went to lie down. Kiara went in. Thali was just about to call Kovu over when-Simba walked up to him.

"It err- kinda' cold tonight, huh? Come on in" Simba smiled warmly, he and Kovu walked into the cave. Thali sighed and ran to the Outlands….

**The next morning…**

Zira had all the lionesses up bright and early.

"Come on! They'll be leaving now!" Zira shouted, leading them to the Pridelands. Thali was next to Vitani

"So this is it" Thali said to Vitani

"What do you mean? We're not attacking yet! We're just weakening Simba. Duh!" Vitani growled.

"Oh..." Thali whispered "I knew that" Thali puffed out her chest

"Sure you did!" Vitani growled. Eventually they spotted Simba and Kovu, Zira chuckled. The Outsiders surrounded them

"No… No, no…" Kovu whispered

"Why Simba?" Zira sneered

"Zira" Simba growled, they growled back, Kovu sent a cold stare at Thali, she looked away ashamed.

"What are you doing out- and so, alone" Simba growled at them, Thali knew she had to do something to stop them. But what?

"No Zira stop" Thali came out of line

"Stay in you're place, Donkey!" Nuka snarled

"Well done Kovu! Just like we always planned"

"You!" Simba snarled at Kovu

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Kovu pleaded

"Attack" Zira smiled, Rena leapt at Simba getting whacked in the face by his big paw

"No!" Kovu screamed as other lionesses (Including Thali) leapt at Simba tearing at his fur. Kovu ran forwards and batted off Thali, but then getting knocked out by his sister, Vitani. Zira and her lionesses ran off after Simba. Leaving Thali and an unconscious Kovu alone. Thali picked herself up and realised what had happened. She growled at Kovu's form walking over to him fiercely.

"None of that thank you Thali!" Kovu roared as he pinned her to the ground

"I don't think so, Kovu! I know your weaknesses!" Thali growled

"Oh yeah! Like what!" Kovu snarled

"Love…" Thali looked into the distance "I'll get to Simba before you do!" she darted away after the others

"Not if I can help it!" Kovu called after her, he ran to the ledge "Simba…" he looked at Simba's form trying to climb the logs

"Get him Kovu! Get him! Quick now!" Kovu ran off

"I'll do it for you mother!" Nuka bravely started to climb after Simba. Thali arrived.

"No Nuka…" Thali whispered. This was something that he wouldn't win.

"Mother are you watching?" Zira looked at her and Scar's son "I doing' it for you! And I'm doing it for me" he chuckled, catching Simba's leg. Simba winced.

"This is my moment! I'll give you all I-" the logs shifted trapping Nuka

"Nuka!" Lotte screeched. Some logs fell, forcing the Outsiders to move back. Logs covered Nuka. Kovu leapt down from the side of the gorge, he began digging for his brother, Zira pushed him aside as soon as he had moved all the heavy ones.

"Ow" Kovu whined as the air from his lungs got knocked out of him.

"Kovu…" Thali walked over to him, to be silenced by Nuka's dying voice

"I'm sorry mother… I tried…" Zira put her paw to his face

"Shh" she whispered kindly

"Mother…" Nuka shuddered and died. Thali stepped away from Kovu to find her mom.

"Mom?" Thali looked over to see her mother lying by a boulder. Thali gasped and ran over

"Mom…" Thali's eyes filled with tears when she saw her mother's face. She was dead….

* * *

**I actually think I'm crying.**

**I never knew that this chapter would end like that.**

**Thanks Reviewers and Readers!**

**Keep reading!**

**A Battle comes soon……………………..**

**Laughs evilly Accuse me Coughs**


	23. They're back!

Thali began to sob hard. Her mother was gone. There was now no one for her to trust. Lotte noticed Thali crying and walked over to her

"What's wrong-" she then caught a glimpse of Rena's dead body. Thali turned to her and began to cry on her shoulder

"It's not fair!" Thali cried, Lotte's eyes filled with tears

"I know" a tears began to roll down her face "Now Nuka's gone! I can never tell him how I felt about him" Lotte sobbed. Dotty saw the two lionesses crying

"Snap out of it!" she shouted. Thali looked towards Zira

"Scar watch over my poor Nuka!" Kovu bowed his head in guilt; Thali took one step closer to him. Zira strode over to him

"You!" Kovu looked at her, she scared him. Kovu yelped in pain. Thali's mouth dropped open. Kovu looked at his mother breathing heavily

"What have you done!" Zira snarled

"I didn't- I didn't do anything… I did nothing!" he snarled

"Exactly! And in doing so you betrayed your Pride! Betrayed Scar!" she snapped

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Kovu yelled, Thali watched the two feud in horror

"You cannot escape it!" Zira corned Kovu "Nuka is dead because of you! You've your own brother!" Zira shouted

"NO!" Kovu cried as he ran off. Thali walked a few steps after him

"Kovu…" she whispered, most of the lionesses growled at him

"Let him go!" Zira jumped onto a rock "Simba has hurt me for the last time! Now he has corrupted Kovu! Listen to me, Simba is injured and weak! Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire Kingdom! By force!" Zira laughed, every lioness rose to roar in approval, except Thali.

"But Zira! Nuka was not the only one killed!" Thali shouted, Zira glared warningly at her "I mean- Murdered! My mother was too!" Thali ran to her mother's side. Zira jumped off her rock and trotted to Rena's body. She gasped

"Rena my friend… Why did he do this to you?" Zira gathered all Rena's friends around her "I'm sorry Thali… But now we attack!" Zira led the lionesses to a river. She told them to cross the water, she led the way. The sky became cloudy and dark, when they reached the battle ground, the Pridelanders were already waiting. Thali scanned the rows of lions to spot Simba next to his mate. _'Lucky thing' _Thali thought.

"It's over Simba! I've dreamed of nothing else for years!" Zira snarled

"Boy does she need a hobby" Timon said, Thali stared at him. He was her first target.

"Last chance Zira. Go home" Simba said boldly

"I am home" lighting struck the sky "ATTACK!" Zira roared, the Outsiders roared back at her. They began walking, then trotting, and then running into battle. Thali leapt for Timon

"AHH!" he screamed, but Nala knocked her out of the way

"Watch your attacks young lioness!" Nala growled fiercely. Thali pushed Nala off.

"Go for the eye!" she shouted at Lotte "Break her jaw!" she commanded Dotty "Get her low!" she shouted at Thali as she pushed a lioness over "Get them! Do what you must!" Thali then saw 5 lionesses chasing Timon and Pumbaa

"Wait for me!" Thali ran after the mob of lioness. They cornered Timon and Pumbaa; whom were quivering with fear, the lionesses growled

"Don't anybody move!" Timon clutched his pal's tail "This thing's loaded! I'll let ya have it!" Timon threatened

"AHHHH!" Thali and the others screamed running away as fast as they could. When Thali arrived at the battle scene a Pridelander leapt at her.

"You shall not hurt my King!" she growled, Thali's mind flamed with rage. Thali smacked the Pridelander in the jaw. She fell to the ground, her jaw was broken. Just then Zira hit Simba. It was time. All the lionesses gathered around. Simba & Zira were about to strike when, Kovu and Kiara jumped in the way. Thali frowned at the Princess; she then turned to Kovu, shocked.

"Kiara?" Simba growled

"Kovu!" Zira snarled "Move lad"

"Stand aside" Simba narrowed his eyes,

"Daddy this has to stop!" Kiara demanded, Thali rolled her eyes

"You're even weaker than I thought! Get out of the way!" Zira snapped

"You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba! Not while I'm here" Kovu growled warningly, Zira looked at her son shocked. Thali looked at Kovu as if to say

"_**Give it up whilst you have the chance"**_

"Stay out of this!" Simba scolded, Kiara stood her ground

"I wise King once told me, **We are One**… I didn't understand him then. Now I do" Kiara smiled

"But they-" Simba started

"Them, us, look at them. They are us. What differences do you see?" Kiara asked. Thali lifted her head to see sun light in the sky. Kiara and her father nuzzled. Thali felt a tear roll down her face; she had never experienced father & daughterly love before. The last she could remember of her Dad was his crippled dead body. No one should have to remember that.

"Vitani now!" Zira commanded, Vitani looked surprised

"No mother!" Vitani walked over to Kovu's side "Kiara's right. Enough" the Outsiders looked at each other in disbelief

"If you will not fight then you will die as well" Zira smirked. The Outsiders began to walk towards the Pridelanders.

"No way" Thali shook her head in disagreement with Zira

"Not her" Dotty said. Zira looked around in horror

"Wha- Where… Where are you going? Get back here!" Zira ordered

"Let it go Zira. It's time to put the past behind us" Simba said gently

"I'll never let it go!" some logs move below "This is for you Scar" Zira pounced at Simba, only to be knocked by Kiara, the two tumbled down into the gorge.

"Kiara!" Simba shouted

"Kiara!" Kovu repeated. Simba jumped after his daughter

"Kiara!" he cried again, Kovu was about to leap down after him, when Thali stopped him.

"No Kovu" she put her paw in his way. Kiara and Zira continued to fall, eventually grabbing the side of the gorge, Zira fell and Kiara and Simba climbed back up, together. Kovu walked over to Kiara. Thali looked puzzled. Kiara went up to him

"Kovu" she nuzzled him

"Oh Kiara" he nuzzled back. Lotte motioned for her to join the Outsiders group, as she did so, Simba said Kovu was welcome, and they should go home. The Outsiders walked up behind him

"All of us" he smiled at them. The new Pride started back for Pride Rock. Thali dordled at the back. She was wondering if Kovu had really loved her. She looked up ahead to see Kiara and him nuzzling to their heart's content. Thali growled, Kovu then looked back at Thali now noticing that she had got tear stains on her face. He stopped and waited for her to catch up

"Hey. Isn't great?" Kovu smiled

"Yeah…" Thali looked away.

"Look Thali if it's about the fact that I attacked you… I'm sorry… ok?" Kovu looked hopefully at her

"My mother's dead…" Thali sniffed

"Yeah I know- What? I didn't know that. How did she… Um… How did she…" he tried

"Die? She died because, that Leader up there killed her" she motioned to Simba

"Oh…" Kovu trotted ahead over to Kiara. They arrived at Pride Rock; Thali looked at it with pride. This was her new home. All of them sat in a circle. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu walked up to the top of Pride Rock. They all roared, all the lionesses roared back. Thali smiled, the Circle was complete again. After the ceremony Kiara and Kovu continued their nuzzling. Weeks passed. It was boring for Thali really. There was nothing to do.

One day Thali was out strolling the Pridelands when she was two strange figures approaching her. Thali was about to turn to find Simba when

"Hey you! Wait!" There was something in the young lioness's tone which she recognised from somewhere. The two strangers ran up to her. Thali raised an eyebrow, the lioness had a Moon on her forehead and the male had two marks, shaped like tears on his face. Thali gasped

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Thali growled. The lioness looked startled

"Hush. We come in peace" the female said

"I'm Tear" the male said

"And I'm Moon. We are looking for our mother" Thali gasped. It was them….

**

* * *

****Spooky. LOL!**

**Moon and Tear have returned!**

**Yippee!**

**It's gonna get interesting!**

**Thanks Reviewers and Readers!**

**Keep Reading!**

**Loves ya all!**


	24. Accepting

**Thank Reviewers all of your Reviews are encouraging!

* * *

**

Thali gaped at the two lions.

"Are you ok?" asked Tear

"How do you know that your names are Tear and Moon?" Thali asked after an akward silence

"Dunno! Just rings a bell, why? Do you know our mother?" Moon asked excitedly

"You could say that…" Tear and Moon faces lit up

"Where is she?" Tear looked about hopefully

"Here…" Thali said

"You?" he asked. Thali nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes

"Mom!" Moon hugged her, so did Tear. Thali felt tears of happiness fall on her fur. Thali then pushed them away

"Let me look at you both" Thali looked her 'cubs' up and down; Moon was more beautiful than ever, her deep blue eyes shinning like the night sky. And Tear looked strong, he had a muscular form, he was handsome and tall, she then looked at his mane and face, his mane was fuller than Kovu's, but his eyes shone just as brightly as Kovu's but Thali couldn't help but fear what Simba would do.

"Can we meet Dad? Or is he… Gone" he asked staring at Pride Rock. Thali knew that if she took them back there would be questions and Simba about.

"Alright! You have to meet your father! Let's go!" Thali began running ahead "Come on you two keep up!" she shouted back. Moon and Tear followed her lead.

* * *

They soon arrived at Pride Rock.

"Stay out here" Thali told them as she went into the cave. Thali looked around for Kovu. He wasn't there. Then suddenly

"Who are you!" Kovu shouted from outside.

"Damn it!" Thali said. She ran outside to see Kovu growling at Moon, Kiara was with him, and Tear was cowering behind Moon.

"Kovu stop!" Thali roared. Kovu looked at her

"You know them?" Kiara asked stunned

"Yes. Kovu they have something to do with you" she stepped in front of Moon and Tear. It then hit Kovu.

"Don't Thali!" Kovu shouted

"What?" Kiara asked

"They're our cubs!" Thali snapped

"WHAT!" Kiara looked at Kovu and growled "You're two timing me!" Kiara burst into tears. Moon looked in astonishment at Kiara

"Are you ok?" Moon lifted up Kiara's head

"Don't touch her! You… You…" Kovu stopped

"Cub? Nobody calls my sister that and gets away with it!" Tear snarled at Kovu.

"What an earth is going on out here?" Simba came towards them

"Simba these are Thali's cubs" Kovu motioned to Moon and Tear, whom waved fearfully at him. Simba grunted

"More like Thali AND Kovu's cubs!" Kiara shouted

"What!" Simba growled at Kovu

"It was a long time ago! Honest! It was when I was being trained!" Kovu pleaded

"You must've only been 14 years old! (Human age that is) It's disgusting!" Kiara stepped away from him

"I think we'll have one less Pridelander tonight!" Simba snarled

"No you don't understand! I don't even love Thali! And I never have! It was just to get her to help Zira!" Kovu admitted. All the stares turned to Thali. She felt like she was frozen.

"Never loved me… YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Thali roared. Kiara stopped feeling sorry for herself and raised her eyebrows.

"Kovu you lying, cheating, little mongrel! I put myself through the pain of childbirth for you! I blessed you with five beautiful cubs! I always knew that you were sneaky… But to do that! I hate you Kovu! I curse your family to the depths of Kayoma! (Evil place where bad lions go) I hate you Kovu! I hate-" Kovu hit her knocking her out cold. Moon stared at her mother's body

"You… You're our father? More like Scar himself!" Moon screamed

"How do you know him?" Kovu gasped.

"We've travelled and heard a lot about him and the Pridelands. It's not what it's cracked up to be. I'll tell ya that" Tear said knowingly.

"Kiara- Kiara what are you doing?" Simba asked. Kiara was bent over Thali looking at her sadly.

"What are you doing!" Simba growled

"Listen Daddy, she just may be another lioness to you, but not to me. She lost her father, and her mother"

"How do you know that?" Kovu interrupted

"Shut it Kovu! She had a bad life. So don't let her suffer. Please?" Thali began to awake

"Kiara? What are you doing helping me?" Thali said weakly. Kiara smiled

"Because you're more than just a lioness Thali, you're a Pridelander" Kiara helped Thali get up. Kiara looked at Kovu

"And as for you, Kovu, I think I'll cancel watching the stars tonight" with that Kiara walked in the cave. Simba nodded at Thali and followed. Leaving Kovu with Thali and his cubs.

"So… What are your names?" Kovu sat down

"Moon" Moon stepped towards her mother and nuzzled her

"Tear… Da- I mean sir" Tear caught a glimpse of Moon frowning

"Come 'ere you" Kovu chuckled and bounded over to his cubs nuzzling them. Thali smiled.

"Sir you're kinda squishing my head" Tear pointed out.

"Sorry. And call me Dad, ok?"

"Ok" Tear said pulling away and sitting down. Moon looked away from Kovu

"Ok? Daughter?" Kovu asked

"Ok… Dad" Moon nuzzled him.

* * *

**AWW! Group hug! Well sort of… Heh **

**Keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**Thanks all Readers and Reviewers!**

**Only a few more chapters left!**

**I can't believe it!**


	25. A new love

Days passed and Tear and Moon soon were accepted by Simba. It was night. Thali was crouched down ready to hunt, when suddenly she caught an unfamiliar scent in the air

"Better go check it out" Thali wandered off following the scent. She saw a lion and crouched down. Who was he? He had a thick black mane and pale fur; his eyes seemed to be as brown as autumn leaves. He sniffed the air. He had found her

"What are you doing down there?" he smiled at Thali

"Um-Nothing… Wh-Who are you?" Thali stood up

"I'm Hasani, I'm just passing by. Who are you?" he said so seductively that her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm Thali, one of the Pridelanders" Thali looked towards Pride Rock. Hasani stepped closer to her.

"You like a lioness who makes fun" he grinned

"Sometimes you wanna make your own fun" Thali stepped back. Hasani then stepped close enough to her so that she could feel his hot breath send chills through her soul. He licked her cheek lovingly. She gasped. She had only felt this way to one other lion, Kovu. Was it love?

"I feel all funny…" Thali admitted

"That's love" he whispered into her ear. He was right. She was in love! Thali nuzzled him.

"I love you" he pinned her, she licked his nose, he chuckled and licked her ears…

(I'm not describing what happened after that! It's too dirty!)

Minutes later they found themselves lying on the ground, Thali's head upon his chest

"I love you Hasani" Thali nuzzled him fondly. He smiled at her. Thali soon drifted off to sleep. He watched her close her eyes. He then put her head on the ground using his muzzle, he stood up

"Goodbye Thali. I'm sorry that I have to leave you but… You can't hold onto something forever… Besides I'm not safe here… Not after what we did anyway… Good luck Thali" Hasani licked her neck and ran off…

* * *

The next morning…

Thali woke up and discovered that Hasani was not there. She sighed sadly, and then suddenly she felt sick. She knew this feeling… What was it? Thali decided to go see Rafiki.

"Rafiki! Are you here?" Thali stepped inside his tree.

"Asanta sana squash banana we we nugu me me apana!" Rafiki jumped in front of her

"Whatever Rafiki! Look I feel ill" Thali groaned. Rafiki pushed her over onto her side "Hey!" Thali shouted.

"SHH!" Rafiki pressed his ear against her stomach he then smiled

"Ohh… Well done Thali!" Rafiki grinned

"Huh?" Thali looked confused

"Congratulations!" it then hit Thali

"Oh no…"

"You're expecting cubs!" his grin became broad

"What!" Thali stood up

"Who is de father?"

"Um…" Thali sat down

"Is it Kovu?"

"No…"

"Don't tell me it's Simba!" Rafiki looked worried

"No…" Thali sighed

"Eh?" Rafiki looked at the lioness confused

"It was a rouge! Last night I went hunting! And we found each other and fell in love! Then it happened! I woke up this morning and he wasn't there!" Thali cried

"I won't tell a soul! Now get back to Pride Rock!" Thali started to run

"But Thali don't forget! Tell them!" he called after her. As she ran back her heart was racing, what would happen to her? When she arrived at Pride Rock she saw Tear and Moon outside the cave

"Don't go near us again!" Tear snapped at Moon

"I can't go near my friend just cos' you're infatuated with her?" she giggled

"We're not infatuated! We're just friends" Moon raised an eyebrow she then spotted Thali

"Mom!" Moon ran over to Thali and hugged her and embraced "Where were you last night?"

"Hey I'm the mom I ask the questions" Thali smiled

"Ok. How are you?" Tear joined them

"I'm fine. But I need to see Kovu" Thali looked around for him

"Dad's in Scar's old cave with Kiara. I wouldn't go near them if I were you" Tear looked to Scar's old cave. Thali ran to Scar's old cave to see Kiara walking away

"Hi" Kiara said dully as she walked pass. Kovu looked at her

"What do you what?" his eyes met with hers

"Kovu… I-I have something to tell you…" Thali walked over to his side

"Well?" he asked impatiently

"You know that I didn't come home last night?" Kovu nodded "Well I um-met this lion and um… I'm carrying cubs" all he did was drop his mouth open and blink

"whose cubs?" he stood up "Are they mine?" Thali dropped her mouth open

"No! When was the last time I did it with you?" Thali spat

"Um…" he started

"Anyway they're not yours… Nor Simba's…" Thali sighed

"You mean… You mean a rouge?" Kovu asked. She nodded. Kovu's face then filled with rage.

"How dare you!" Kovu snarled "You're MY mate!"

"But you- and Kiara!" Thali said desperately

"Does that matter? You were the first lioness I gave cubs to. My first kiss. My first love…" Kovu faded out

"First love? But you said that you-!"

"I lied ok!" Kovu shouted

"Well if I had known that then I won't have seen this lion at all!" she snapped

"Those cubs must die!" Kovu growled fiercely

"No Kovu! These are MY cubs! Not yours!" she took one step forwards

"SHUT UP!" Kovu smacked her across her face. Thali hit the ground hard. Kovu went over to her rose his paw and was just about to strike Thali's belly when she jumped out of the way. The chase was on! Kovu ran after Thali chasing her around Pride Rock. Thali eventually stumbled outside the cave.

"Those cubs are as good as dead" Kovu ran over to her and bit her fiercely on her stomach. Thali yelled in pain

"HELP!" she shrieked. Kovu then ran off leaving Thali's bloody body at Pride Rock

"Help…" Thali fainted in the midday sun…

* * *

**I never knew that it would end like that, honest!**

**This took me 1 hour!**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**Next time…**

**Simba and the lionesses find Thali…**


	26. Discovering the truth

**Hiya!**

**Sorry if I've twisted characters a little too much. If I've upset anyone then SORRY!**

**All will be explained in this chapter…

* * *

**

Thali soon regained conciseness, to discover Simba, Moon, Tear and Kiara looking down at her

"Mom are you ok!" Moon cried

"What happened?" Kiara gaped

"Who did this to you?" Simba looked concerned

"I'm-Ow!" she sat up "Ok…"

"No you're not! Lie down" Tear nuzzled her face

"Who did this to you?" Simba repeated

"K-K…" Kovu arrived at the scene

"K who?" Kiara gazed at her. Thali remained silent

"Kovu do you know anything about this!" Simba growled

"I don't know what you're talking about Simba" Kovu frowned

"Thali's injured! Was it you?" Tear snarled

"Tear how could you be so heartless? He's your father! He would never hurt your mother in anyway" Kiara snapped, although she did eye Kovu suspiciously

"That's right Tear!" Kovu ran over to Thali

"Are you ok?" he whispered so softly as if nothing had ever happened

"Kovu… Kovu? Get away from me!" Thali snarled, Kovu jumped away from her side. Kovu's eyes then seemed to get brighter.

"Kovu are you ok?" Kiara walked up to him

"No…" Thali looked deep into Kovu's eyes and saw Scar "Oh no… Kovu come back!" Thali screamed

"What an earth are you talking about you silly girl!" Kovu snapped. Or was it?

"Kovu?" Kiara asked fearfully

"Kiara get over here!" Simba shouted, she quickly did as her father said.

"I've got Rafiki!" Vitani arrived with Rafiki "Kovu!" Vitani saw her brother's face. Rafiki started chanting some sort of ancient African. Kovu collapsed to the ground. Rafiki stopped chanting.

"Kovu!" Kiara ran to him

"Don't touch 'im!" Rafiki warned

"Restrain her!" Simba shouted at Moon and Tear. Moon blocked Kiara's way whilst Tear grabbed her tail in his jaws.

"Thali put your paw on his nose"

"Huh?" Thali raised an eyebrow

"Quickly now!" he said. Thali limped in pain towards Kovu and placed her paw upon his nose, it was cold as ice.

"Now say: Spirit of death leave this soul three times" Rafiki urged her

"Spirit of death leave this soul…" Kovu twitched "Spirit of death leave this soul" Thali felt him breathing "Spirit of death leave this soul!" Kovu sat up in shock. She smiled and hugged him

"Kovu!" Kiara barged passed Moon and licked Kovu's cheek

"What happened to me? I felt… Dead" Kovu asked

"Scar over powered you and controlled your body from time to time" Rafiki acknowledged

"So it wasn't Kovu who kept hurting me?" Thali then remembered that no one else knew that Kovu had done it

"What!" Simba growled

"Leave him be" Thali said

"Now Thali lets take a look at you" Rafiki 'hobbled' over to her "Lay down child" Rafiki comforted. Thali lay down whilst Rafiki looked at her belly.

"Is the baby gonna be ok?" Thali asked worriedly

"Hmm... Yes it will be fine. But... No I don't want to worry you..." Rafiki stood up

"What's going to happen Rafiki?" Kovu asked

"And none of your mumbo jumbo please" Vitani scowled

"Well...?" Thali's eyes sparkled

"You... Might... Not make it after delivering de cub..." Rafiki stepped towards Simba for protection

"What... I'm gonna die...?" Thali gaped

"What!" Tear and Moon said in unison

"Rafiki surely there must be something?" Simba stood looking down at him

"No... I'm afraid not..." Rafiki avoided eye-contact with him

"But she can't die!" Moon cried

"We only just found her!" Tear completed the sentence

"You're right! She can't!" Vitani shouted. Kovu was still in shock of what he had done

"There has to be something!" Kiara snapped her eyes filled with tears

"Well-" he started

"I don't want to die!" Thali roared out in sadness

"There is one way... But it will take a while for it to work" Rafiki said

"There is? Will I AND the cub survive?" Thali asked hopefully

"Yes"

"Then I'll do it" Thali smiled

"Well Thali all you have to do is starve yourself for three days in the Sahara desert" he leaned on his walking stick

"But she'll be severely ill!" Kovu finally blurted out

"That is de risk. Thali will you it?" Rafiki asked

"Yes"...

* * *

**I told ya that it would get explained!**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**Next time...**

**Will Thali survive that heat and lack of food?**


	27. Comming home again

**Umm… Yeah I know it would make it worse but Rafiki is just using his "OLD REMODIES" I guess… Well let's hope that she lives

* * *

**

The next day, early in the morning. Thali set off. The golden sun soon rose into the sky. Thali's body worked like clock-work, she felt better than she though she would. The desert appeared. Thali had travelled 3 miles now. She was exhausted.

"I need food" Thali's stomach rumbled. She found a tree and lay down beneath it.

**Two days later….**

Thali was wandering about the tree trying to keep some strength, she looked at the sun

"Why are you here Thali? Where are your parents? Are you ok?" She had started to talk to herself trying to reassure her survival. Then suddenly a cheetah appeared, she was running across the desert with no trouble at all. Thali kept low; there could be trouble if they met. Then a male cheetah darted after the first one, he saw Thali.

"Leona!" he called the cheetah

"What? We need to get back to The Pridelands, it'll take us a day including rest" Leona said to him. Thali gaped; they were heading to The Pridelands.

"Look! There's a lioness over there. She looks like she's… Dying" he replied

"What? Where Damien?" she looked around desperately for Thali. Damien motioned to the tree Thali was by. Leona dashed over to her

"Who are you? I'm Leona, Leo for short, and this is Damien" Leona sat next to Thali

"I'm Thali X girlfriend of Kovu Prince of the Pridelands, daughter of Rena and Craymaa" Thali looked at them. Damien joined them

"Wow, She just asked for your name, not a whole profile" he joked

"Shut up Damien!" Leona whacked him in the stomach "You live in the Pridelands! Well what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting…" Thali looked at the ground.

"No hurry! Tell us. Please, the whole thing" Damien lay down followed by Leona. So Thali began to explain her life to the two cheetahs: Her birth, the death of her father, Kovu's love for her, her cubs (Teens), Kovu dumping her, her mother's death, the battle, her new home, her cubs return and her second pregnancy.

"Whoa… What a life" Damien gaped at her

"Aww… Poor Thali. Life never turned out too good for you did it?" Leona nuzzled Thali softly.

"Look at the sky!" they all looked up. The stars had come.

"Ah darn! We'll have to go in the morning. You come with us Thali" Leona and Damien lead Thali to the boarders of the Green Pride's territory. (It's midnight)

"But we can't go in there" Thali whispered

"We're not going in there" Damien walked up to a small waterfall "We're going in here" Leona walked up to him and nuzzled him

"Well noticed" she joked. The three walked behind the waterfall to enter a cave lighted blue by the reflecting waters

"It's beautiful…" Thali looked around her. Leona and Damien headed for the back of the cave, Thali started to follow

"Um… You don't mind sleeping at the front do you?" Damien turned to look at Thali

"No. Of course not!" Thali smiled. These were the best of friends Thali had ever met, she didn't want to ruin it now

"Ok. Great. Cool! Err… See ya tomorrow!" he ran after Leona. She sighed, lay down and closed her eyes….

It was about three when the two cheetahs woke her

"Ow" Damien whimpered. Leona started to giggle "It's not funny Leo… Do you wanna bang your head on a wall?" Leona stopped laughing "I thought not…"

"SHH! Keep quiet back there!" Thali scolded

"Opps! Sorry Thali!" Leona called. But they woke Thali up a number of times that night.

The next morning finally came. The sun streamed through the water. Thali open her eyes to see an unusual sight outside. It was Leona and Damien. They were kissing!

"RRR!" Thali turned over so that she couldn't see them. Leona trotted inside the den

"Morning sleepy head! Shall we get going?" she ran outside again

"Fine" Thali ran out after her. Damien and Leona smiled at her "So where to?" Thali asked

"Over there" Damien pointed to beyond the Green Pride's lands

"Really? We're that close?"

"Yep" Leona answered "Let's go!" so the threesome started for the Pridelands. But on the way Thali met someone she didn't expect… Hasani….

* * *

**Yes Ladies and Gents he's back!**

**Umm... And she's not really that hungery is she...**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**Next time….**

**Thali asks Hasani why he left…**


	28. Somaia

The three had stopped for food and drink.

"Are you sure that you don't want any, Thali" Leona looked at Thali "you're starving yourself to death!" she tutted "Over that!" Thali looked at her stomach

"I know… But I want this so badly. Just a cub of my own, that I can love and cherish and not have to leave it" Damien knew he was needed. He went over to Thali's side and lay next to her

"Hey, it's ok. You're here now aren't you?" she nodded "So you're alive at least, eh? We'll always be here for you ok?" he licked her cheek softly

"Sorry that I yelled Thali. I just don't want you to die…" Leona started to cry

"Oh great! Thali you wouldn't mind giving us some private time would you?" he got up and began to nuzzle Leona, calming her.

"Sure" Thali then walked away from them catching a familiar scent in the air. Thali began to stalk it, as she got closer she saw a male lion with a black mane, pale fur and brown eyes. Hasani. Thali quickly pounced on him.

"Who-what…? Thali?" he pushed her off him and looked at her

"Hello…" Thali said dangerously. Hasani stepped closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still shocked

"Getting home again" Thali the growled "Your cub nearly cost my life!"

"I'm sorry" Thali sat down and broke into tears "Shh... It's alright" he sat down next to her

"No it's not! I'm starving to death!- Why did you leave me!" she roared in his face

"I had to- I mean- I was gonna come back when the cub was born" he replied desperately

"Then why are you here!" she yelled

"Daddy?" a small cub appeared from the bushes. Thali turned to Hasani and growled

"To err... Visit my cubs?" he said sheepishly.

"What...?" she gaped at him ignoring the cub "So you go around giving lionesses' cubs and coming back when they're born?"

"Yes"

"You loathsome, disgusting barst-Beast!" she did not want to curse in front of the cub

"Well maybe I am. But I'm happy with my life!" he then pushed the cub away. "But you do know Thali... You were the most beautiful lioness I've com across so far" he looked her up and down

"Really?" Thali asked. He began to circle her

"Really, really" he nuzzled her, inhaling her scent

"No Hasani!" she pushed him away "Look I'm already carrying your cub, so... Until the cub is born... Goodbye" Thali ran off.

"Goodbye..."

As Thali got closer to the cheetahs, she heard that Leona was laughing her head off.

'_Seems like she's cheered up... But it sounds like they're... Uh oh!' _she quickly ran to them to see... Leona lying down with Damien resting his head on her back.

"What were you two just doing?" Thali asked worriedly

"Oh- I was just telling Leona a few jokes" he winked at Leona making her giggle

"Oh really...?" Thali asked sarcastically

"Yes. That wink thing was a part of one of his jokes" Leona assured "What? Did you think we were doing...? You know what! Ha!" Leona started laughing "You're a funny lioness Thali!" she laughed

"Hehe... Yeah..." she smiled

"Let's go! Over the borders and just a mile away! Come on!" Damien said as they started to run. They soon arrived at Pride Rock... (Make that 'In a few hours they arrived')

"Well see ya around Thali!" they called to her as they ran into the Savannah.

"Bye!" she called after them. Thali walked into Pride Rock, to be greeted by everyone.

"Thali you can eat again" Kovu tossed her some flesh. Life was normal again...

**A few months later**

Thali was sun bathing on Pride Rock when suddenly she felt a huge kick inside her tummy.

"Oh no!" Thali screamed out. Disturbing all the lionesses around, making them rush towards her.

"Come on Thali push!" Kiara shouted

"What do you think I'm doing!" Thali roared in pain. An hour later Thali was near the end

"Thali its head is out! Push now!" Nala commanded. Thali did as she was told and new life was born into the world. Nala passed the cub to Thali; she instantly started to clean it. Then suddenly out of nowhere Hasani sprung to her side, the lionesses backed away

"Thali are you ok?" he licked her forehead

"Yes I'm fine. It's a girl Hasani!" Thali revealed her new cub "I'm calling her Somaia" the cub had silver fur, brown eyes, Thali's nose and Hasani's tail tuff; she was a very beautiful and rare cub. Simba then appeared

"Who are you? Why are you here? To claim Pride Rock? I'll fight you to the death!" Simba roared

"No thank you King Simba. I am only here to see my cub" Hasani bowed to Simba "I'm Hasani by the way" he then nuzzled Thali, whom smiled. Kovu appeared

"So this is your new mate?" he gulped

"Yes Kovu. And father to my new cub" she nuzzled Somaia gently

"Oh... Right" Kovu walked over to Kiara and nuzzled her.

"Well hello Hasani. Will you be staying the night?" Simba asked

"Yes. But not here. I've heard of what you do to new-comers" Hasani looked at Kovu "No, I shall be sleeping under the stars tonight" he then licked Thali again ad walked away

"Don't turn your back on the King!" Simba shouted

"I am so sorry Majesty!" Hasani started to walk backwards. Simba snorted. Thali gazed at her cub, she was going to be a special lioness cub...

* * *

**End of that pregnancy!**

**See you soon!**

**P.S. Keep Reading and Reviewing!**

**Loves ya all!**


	29. Err Strange morning?

**Hiya peeps!**

**Tear and Moon are young adults now!

* * *

**

3 months had pasted since Somaia's birth she was strong bouncy, lively cub now (As are they all...) Hasani had gone to visit more of his cubs, but promised to come back in the future

Moon approached Tear in morning light

"I know what you did with Rehema last night" she whispered dangerously

"What!" he roared "I told you not to follow us!" Somaia then appeared

"Hiya!" she trotted over to her step siblings, Thali then also appeared  
"What's going on out here? You're not playing catch with Zazu again are you?" Thali pulled Somaia closer to her

"No mother! That's so childish!" Tear stood up about to leave

"Yeah like you giving Rehema her first cub!" Moon smirked

"What did you say?" Kovu and Kiara arrived

"Err... Got to go-Bye!" Tear ran off. Moon chased after him chanting

"YOU GOT REHEMA PREGNANT! YOU GOT REHEMA PREGNANT!"

Thali shook her head 'Kids' she thought

"Thali would like to come to the Waterhole with us?" Kiara asked

"Sure" Somaia answered for her mother. The four then set off.

**The Waterhole**

Kiara lay down with Thali in the shade whilst Kovu played with Somaia in the water

"Thali we never really got set off on the right paw" Kiara looked at the sky. Thali nodded

"But there's something I think you should know that makes us one... Look at the sky, at night all the stars come out because of the Great Kings of the past. You see... All of the Great Kings look down on us to protect our lives. Do you know where good luck comes from?" Thali shook her head "Mufasa, my Grandfather, and cunning, Great uncle Scar, sorrow, Ahadi, Mufasa and Scar's father, and Moaha my great, great Grandfather, happiness" Thali looked at Kiara oddly "Even your parents could be up there Thali. That makes us one"

"We are One" Thali smiled, the two lionesses embraced each other. Somaia then fell over in the water

"Careful kid" Kovu laughed, Somaia looked up at him, completely soaked. She then burst out laughing.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk to dry off" Kovu shook himself getting the two lionesses wet

"Oh Kovu!" Kiara growled playfully

"I don't think that any of us will need a bath today" giggled Thali

"Hmm" Kovu grinned. They all began walking to the grasslands

* * *

**They meet a unwanted guest next time... **


	30. How?

Kovu, Kiara, Thali and Somaia were walking through the grasslands, without a care when suddenly Kovu spoke up

"Good to be friends again eh Thali?"

"Yeah... Sorry that I was a little hard on you guys..." she looked at her paws and stopped walking

"Aww..." Kovu walked over to her side "It's ok. You were angry that's all" he licked her cheek softly, Kiara smiled at the fact that Thali had accepted Kovu and Kiara's love for each other. Somaia then saw a bug and began to follow it

"Hey get back here!" she laughed as she ran after it

"Somaia, stay in the short grass, I can't see you" Thali tried to see Somaia's disappearing body

"She'll be alright" Kiara assured her. They then heard Somaia scream

"AHH!"

"Somaia" the three ran into the tall grass. Kovu sniffed the air and frowned

"Kovu? What's wrong?" Kiara looked concerned

"You two keep looking I'm gonna take a look over here" he then prowled off, out of sight.

"We have to find Somaia" Thali said desperately.

"Mommy!"

"Somaia we're coming!" Kiara shouted, she and Thali ran to where the voice came from. They then saw Somaia cowering in a clearing by a tree.

"Oh Somaia thank goodness!" Thali smiled. She then heard heavy footprints behind her

"Hello Thali" a low voice growled

"No..." she and Kiara turned around to see... The Black Paw...

"No! You were dead! You were killed! I saw it with my own eyes!" Thali's eyes widened with fear.

"I'm good at playing dead aren't I?" he smirked

"Kovu help!" Kiara called. The Black Paw started to get closer to them, Thali stood her ground

"Kiara get behind me" she growled

"What?" Kiara misheard. Thali roared at Kiara, Kiara then stood behind her

"Go back down yourrat hole,scum!" Thali roared, just then Kovu arrived and leapt at the Black Paw, to end up being pinned by him

"I see Kovu's still as foolish as I thought" Back Paw started to grip Kovu's neck, claws extended.

"No! Leave him! I'm the one you want!" Thali shouted. He instantly threw Kovu into a rock, unconscious

"This should be easy" he said challengingly, Thali's eyes narrowed. He leapt and she dodged, he hit and she fell, he bit her neck and she lay.

"Dead...?" Kiara gaped

"No...!" Thali shouted. The Black Paw became closer to Kiara and Somaia, Kiara backed away from the cub. "Kiara what are you doing?" Thali growled, Kovu awoke. Kiara came close again.

"A cub? Oh what fun!" Black Paw growled, he raised his paw ready

"Kiara do something!" Thali stood up. The Black Paw nipped Kiara making her run to Kovu's side.

"Say goodbye my pretty!" Somaia began to cry; his paw extended his claws and hit the cub

"NO!" Thali cried

"See ya later alligator!" The Black Paw ran off. Thali ran to her cub's side

"Oh Somaia" Thali sobbed "My beautiful Somaia"

"Mom..." the cub's weak body spoke "Mom, I'm not dead... But the pain!"

Thali's eyes shone with tears "I'm so sorry for this Somaia"

"Sorry for wha-" Thali's fangs sunk into her neck killing her instantly

"Somaia..." Kiara gasped

"What $£!" did you do that for?" Kovu asked now standing

"She was in pain... Her spine was shattered...! She'd never move again..." Thali began to cry

"I'm so sorry Thali... I could of-" Kiara stepped toward Thali

"COULD OF SAVED HER LIFE!" Thali roared "Why did you not help? You wouldn't of been killed!"

"Thali... I and Kiara have something to tell you..." Kovu looked at the ground

"Well? What cost my cub's life?" she demanded

"I three months pregnant"...

* * *

**Keep Reading and Reveiwing!**

**I took the part from how Somaia dies from someone's story but I can't remember who's!**

**I'm sorry that Somaia didn't last long.. But she'll return**

**Don't worry (winks)**


	31. Another heartbreak?

"C-cubs?" Thali gasped

Kovu nodded gravely, seeming almost sorry

"Yes Thali... I and Kovu are expecting cubs" Kiara smiled weakly

Thali stood there. Frozen. How could Kovu do this to her? They used to be in love...

"Your cubs cost my daughter's life! I'll kill you!" Thali snarled at them and leapt at Kiara, soon to be intercepted by Kovu. Thali bashed his head with her claws, re-opening his scar. Kovu yelped in pain, he turned to her, blood streaming down his face. Kiara gasped

Kovu growled at Thali dangerously. Thali roared for Kiara to leave, Kiara got the message and left quickly. Thali ran over to Kovu and licked his scar

"Kovu! Help me..." she buried her face into his mane "All I wanted was cubs of my own"

"Thali... You don't know what your asking" he backed away from her, she followed him

"Kovu... I love you still... I don't wanna hurt you. But I will if you don't give me this" she stepped slowly towards him. Kovu frowned

"Thali, we've been though for a long time now! I'm having cubs with another lioness. Just get over it!" he snapped. Thali licked his cheek which ended to be a passionate kiss they shared

"I love you Kovu. No one else" the two bodies then united

**(That's the best way I could say it without being too gross...) **

Later...

Thali and Kovu were on the ground gazing up at the stars

"Kiara will be worried" Kovu sat up

"Forget about her..." Thali fluttered her eye lashes

"Thali we need to go... Pretend to be angry" he led her back to Pride Rock

"I AM angry..." she muttered as she followed

They arrived in the cavern to be greeted by Moon and Tear, with tear stains, obviously hearing about they're sisters death.

"What happened dad?" Tear gaped

"Mom, are you ok?" Moon peered at her mother

"Yes" Thali strode in and gazed angrily at Kiara

"I'm fine son... Is Kiara ok?" he sat down, Tear did the same

"Yes... She's shocked though... VERY scared too" Tear looked at the ground and sighed, "Dad can you keep secrets?" Kovu nodded "Well... I and Precious are having cubs"

Kovu's eye widened

"You are! That's great Tear!" he smiled and hugged his son

"Hmm thanks dad, but don't tell anyone. Precious's parents will kill her if they find out! And Moon will never shut up about it, so please!"

"I won't even tell Ahuei!" Kovu smiled

"Great. Thanks" Tear darted of in search of his mate

"Mom, what happened?" Moon stood in front of her mother

"Nothing" Thali avoided eye contact with her daughter, "I going to bed"

"Fine. I'll speak with you tomorrow" Moon growled, she was a now a young brave lioness

'She sounds like my mother...' thought Thali as she groggily lay down to sleep

The night swiftly blew past opening to a beautiful red morning sky. Moon walked outside of the cave. There was something wrong with Thali... Moon had to tell her mother how she felt...

"I have to tell her..." Moon flipped back a bit of her fringe, revealing her heart stopping eyes

"Good morning, Moon" Tear stepped out by his sister, "are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm fine... Tear... We need to tell her"

"Tell her what?" she stared at him seriously, "oh... But Precious would never forgive me" he sighed

"I know Tear. But there are some things that we must face up to" Moon looked to the sky, "It's time to move on. From the darkness to the sunlight"

Precious overheard the conversation from the cave and trotted over to Tear's side and nuzzled him

"What would I never forgive you for, Tear?" he purred as he pulled away

"Precious. I and Moon are going to make our leave soon"

"No! Tear! Our cub!" Precious gasped. Moon's eyelids flew open

"We have to leave. I can't stay here. There are already two males here" Tear looked into the cave

"I'm going with you! Your my mate and I'm never gonna leave you!" she licked his cheek tenderly

"Alright" he sighed, "But we'll have to leave now. Otherwise we'll have them on our tails looking for us" Moon nodded

"Let's go"

The three lions, wanting freedom, ran across the plains into the sun rise...

* * *

**The next chapter's about Moon, Tear, and Precious. I know it's "Thali's story" but I've got to tell you what happens to them. Sorry for not updating!**

**In the next chapter:**

**The three come across problems...**


End file.
